Secrets Keeper
by BollywoodPotterWhoLock
Summary: Secrets are there for a reason, and they're called secrets for a reason. But one pair assignment between Clarke and Bellamy could threaten to spill all those secrets. AU!College. [Bellamy/Clarke. Lincoln/Octavia. Raven/Jasper. Miller/OC].
1. Thanks (Secret No1)

**Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own 'The 100' or the song lyrics at the beginning of each chapter, but I do own d the OC (Marla).**

**A/N: So sorry to say this, but I will probably, most likely, NEVER write a Bellarke fic actually based on the show. I actually hate dystopian, sci-fi show, but for some reason I was drawn to 'The 100'. It was probably Bellarke ;) But honestly sorry to say it, all my Bellarke stories WILL be AU. I could maybe do a one-shot based on the show, but only if you request it. Otherwise even one-shots will be AU. Anyway…just thought I would tell you that, we should continue with the story. **

**Notes About The Story:  
>Characters in the story: Clarke, Jasper, Raven, Monty, Bellamy, Monroe, Octavia, Lincoln, Miller, (and Murphy, Abby, and Marcus).<br>There is no Finn or Wells.  
>Lincoln's last name is Weather and he owns a café.<br>OC: Marla Alice Weather, Lincoln's sister. She is important to the story, but I'll try not to make her over power the other characters.  
>Pairings: BellamyClarke, Jasper/Raven, Monroe/Monty, Lincoln/Octavia, Abby/Kane, Miller/OC.**

**~Chapter1: Thanks (Secret No.1)~**

_It's been a hard day's night._

_Hard Day's Night –The Beatles_

"That will be $13.95," Clarke said, collecting the money from the customer. "Thank you, and enjoy your day." She flashed a smiled at the customer that just walked out, then rolled her eyes. The café was pretty empty for the afternoon, but she was glad. She turned around to see Raven working in the kitchen, and Monroe cleaning up the tables. She sighed. "Why do we have to be smiling all the time for people who don't even smile back?"

"Because we're being paid to do it," Raven said.

"And money is basically everything," Monroe commented, making the other girls laugh. The doorbell rang and a new group ventured into the café. All the girls froze, smiles dropping off their face.

"And just when I thought it couldn't get worse…" Clarke muttered. She put on a fake smile and turned towards the group. "Welcome to Weather's Coffee Mountain, how can I help you?"

"Don't sound too ecstatic Princess, your happiness may just kill me," Bellamy smirked. Clarke rolled her eyes.

"Just tell me what you want Blake," Clarke said.

"Aww come on Princess, where did all that fake happiness go?" Bellamy said. Clarke grimaced at the nickname, it had stuck forever, and honestly she didn't mind, only when he said it though. Coming from anyone else, Clarke may have slapped them.

"Don't waste our time Bellamy," Monroe stated, standing with her arms crossed next to Clarke.

"Jeez, tough crowd," Miller breathes out, gaining death glares from all the girls. "I'll get a Java Chip Frappe."

"Iced Latte, no sugar." Murphy stated.

"Café Latter, extra sugar," Bellamy ordered. Clarke nodded and asked him for the money. Monroe got to making the drinks. She handed Clarke the drinks and as she turned she missed the wet floor sign and slipped. Fortunately for Clarke, Bellamy was able to catch her. Unfortunately for Bellamy, Clarke had spilt all the drinks on him. He let her go, the coffee staining his clothes.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry, Bellamy," Clarke said, rushing to help him with tissues.

"God Princess, could you be more of a klutz?" he snapped.

"I didn't mean to. The sign wasn't there before. It was an accident," she said, giving him more tissues.

"Well your 'accident' cost me my favorite t-shirt," he bit out.

"Hey, dude chill, she didn't mean to do it," Raven stated from the kitchen.

"Stay out of it Reyes," Murphy snapped.

"Oi, don't snap at her," Monroe exclaimed.

"What is going on here?!" said a frantic voice from the doorway. They all turned to see a confused, and slightly annoyed looking Marla.

"I accidently spilt their order on Bellamy," Clarke said, softly.

"Oh Clarke," Marla said. She came towards them and helped her clean up the mess. "Monroe, make a new batch of drinks. Bellamy the bathroom is to the left, last door with the boy's symbol on it. Clarke you go get cleaned up too. I'll get the mop."

"No, Mar you can't…" Clarke started.

"I'm the boss' sister, do it," Marla told her. Clarke gave her a look then obeyed.

"Sorry for the inconvenience caused. I'm sure it was an accident. Your order will be with you in a few minutes," Marla said, giving them a strained smile, then looking for a mop. Monroe grudgingly handed them their drinks and they left.

"Ugh…I hate them. I really do," Raven sighed.

"I know, but we can't keep snapping and arguing every time we see them."

"Marla, why do you have to be so nice?" Monroe grumbled.

"What can I say? It's a bad habit," Marla said, grinning. The four girls laughed. For the next couple of hours it was quiet, except for the occasional customer. It was around closing when Lincoln finally came in, and he did not look happy.

"Marla, can I talk to you for a minute?" he growled, allowing Marla and Clarke to share an understanding look. Marla followed him to the back of the café.

"Before you say anything, I'm sorry. I was so bored, and the appointment was done. I needed to get out of there, it was so boring and claustrophobic, and you know I can't stand it," Marla explained, trying to plead her case. Lincoln's feature's visibly softened. He stepped forward and took her into his arms.

"Marla, you don't have a cold. It's cancer. You need to be careful, and I understand you don't want to be cooped up there the whole day, but a little warning would be nice," Lincoln mumbled into her head. He felt her nod her head against his chest and he kissed the top of her head. "Come on, let's make sure they haven't destroyed the café yet."

"Have some faith Linc," Marla said, rolling her eyes. They both entered the café again, and saw that it was fully clean. "My brother has agreed to give you guys a raise." Lincoln rolled his eyes, but smiled at his sister. The other three girls laughed at the brother-sister duo.

"Okay, I'm heading home," Clarke said.

"Hey, let me take you home. It's pretty late," Lincoln offered.

"No problem Linc. My house is like 7 minutes away," Clarke waved him off.

"It's really late Clarke," Marla said, frowning.

"I'll be fine. I promise. If I get scared of anything I'll come straight back here or call Lincoln, I promise," she said. They all watched her go, frowning at her decision. Clarke walked home usually, but it wasn't this late. This was later than usual, but she didn't mind. She enjoyed walking home by herself. It was nice to walk home in the peaceful and quiet neighbourhood. She was almost home when she heard footsteps behind her. Her pulse quickened slightly and so did her pace.

"Hey sweetheart, wanna join us?" called of the guys from behind her. _Ignore him, and he'll go away Clarke_ she said to herself.

"Come on beautiful," said his friend, grabbing her hand. Clarke turned around glaring at the guy.

"Get the hell off me," Clarke growled at him.

"Oh, feisty. I like it," said the guy. But Clarke felt an arm around her waist and felt people behind her. Suddenly both their eyes widened and they let go. "Sorry we didn't know she was taken." Clarke sighed, and went to thank the person but was surprised to see who it was.

"Miller? Murphy?" she said, surprised.

"Why were you walking home by yourself? It's dangerous," Miller said, seriously.

"I usually walk home by myself, and this has never happened. I guess it's later than I thought," Clarke mumbled.

"You should be more careful, Clarke. What if we hadn't been there?" Murphy said. Clarke didn't want think about what could have happened. "Come on, we'll walk you home." She just nodded and walked in between them. Once they reached her house, she turned towards them.

"Could you not mention this to anyone? I don't want a huge fuss to happen," she asked. They both nodded and started to walk away. "Hey! Thanks again." They both nodded and Murphy started to walk again. Miller looked at her for a second longer.

"No problem, and you should put ice on your bruise," he said, looking at her wrist. She looked down at her wrist and saw a small bruise appearing. _Great, now I have to think of a cover story _ she thought, sighing as she entered her house.

**Hah! I bet you thought it would be Bellamy, tricked you there. So here we have secret no. 1. Hope you liked this. Do leave your thoughts in a comment, it's encouraging.**


	2. Don't Tell Him (Secret No2)

**Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own 'The 100' or the song lyrics at the beginning of each chapter, but I do own d the OC (Marla).**

**~Chapter 2: Don't Tell Him (Secret No.2)~**

_If you smile at me I will understand, cause that is something everybody everywhere does in the same language._

_Wooden Ships- Crosby, Stills, and Nash; Jefferson Airplane_

"Star Wars!" "No Star Trek!" "Star Wars! How are you my friend?" "I can't believe I'm best friends with a Star Trek fan!"

Clarke rolled her eyes at the boys. They were such nerds, it was unbelievable. Once again Jasper and Monty were having an argument about Star Wars and Star Trek, and which one was better. Sometimes she wondered how they were friends, but she wouldn't replace them for the world. Their group was a total bunch of misfits, but they fit together perfectly. Jasper was a chemistry major, while Monty and Raven were tech-savvy and mechanic geniuses. Monroe and Clarke both focused on medicine, while Marla was a Psychology major. The only class they all shared together, was an elective: Art History. The only downside was that they also shared that class with Bellamy, Miller and Murphy. It was the one class that everyone was in. Bellamy was a history major, while Murphy and Miller majored in Physics. They were on their way to Art History when Marla and Monroe joined them.

"Jasper and Monty are having the Star something fight again," Clarke explained to the two girls. The other two nodded in understanding.

"For god's sake, they both suck. We all know Harry Potter is the best," Marla said. That shut them both up, and the both of them rounded on her.

"How can you?" "What are you?" "What is wrong with you?"

"Guys. Nothing beats Harry Potter. They are the best books invented, yeah the movies could have been better, but forget movies," Marla told that, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. They both sighed and conceded. They would never argue against Marla. Those two and Marla were basically born and brought up together. Lincoln was like an older brother to all three of them. Clarke and Marla were pretty close, but Jasper, Monty and Marla were inseparable. The group entered the class, Raven joining them at the last minute, but froze. On the seats there were name tags.

"Assigned seats? Isn't that a little Middle School?" Raven commented.

"Yes, indeed it is. But I feel like that is the only way to get you all to actually do work," said Ms. Abel, their Art History professor. "Now take your seats, class will start in less than 1o minutes." The group found their names and sat down.

"Well at least we're all considerably close together," Jasper commented. There were four rows in total, with 5 chairs in each row. Raven and Monroe sat at the back with one seat between them.

"Damn, Murphy's sandwiched between us," Raven commented, causing the rest to laugh and someone to groan from the doorway. It was Murphy, next to Miller and Bellamy.

"Great, I get the scary twins," he grumbled.

"Hey, we're not scary…" Monroe started.

"Just slightly terrifying," Raven finished. Murphy groaned again, and took his seat. Miller took his seat on Marla's right and offered her a small smile, which she returned. On her right was Jasper then Monty. "Is it just me or does no one ever separate you three?"

"Don't jealous Raven, you'll get plenty of me later," Jasper joked, causing Raven to roll her eyes and the rest to smirk.

"The reason none of us separate them, is because the three of them work better together and Jasper's father pays our cheques," Ms. Abel told the student. Jasper blushed.

"Seriously?" he asked. She shook her head.

"No, not really. Well you guys do work better together, and your father does pay our cheques, but we only put you guys together because of the first reason," she told him. He nodded, feeling less bad.

"Don't worry Jas, we won't let anyone treat you liked you're privileged. I mean your accommodation says all," Clarke smirked. Jasper let a groan out while the rest of their group laughed. Bellamy took his seat next to Clarke, who was in the front row.

"Aww looks like we're going to be stuck together Princess," Bellamy commented, and Clarke bit back a groan. She really couldn't stand him, well most of the time anyway. There were a few moments where they would take a break from fighting, but that war very rare. As everyone else took their seats, Ms. Abel stood in front of the class room.

"I hope you all are happy with your seating arrangements, because they are going to be permanent. I will also be putting you in groups today for your semester assignment, which is to create a final piece and presentation based on an artist," she explained to the class. Clarke knew she wouldn't be happy with the seating, but she could deal with it. If was going to be the seating for the rest of the year, she would have to deal with it. "We're going to start the projects today, and I will assign you your artist. You will have this class to work on it, and during the semester you will be allotted certain classes to work on it. The first group is: Raven, Jasper, Sarah, Karin and James, you guys will be researching Salvador Dali. Next group is: Marla, Miller, Monty, Bellamy and Clarke, your artist is Pablo Picasso. Third group is: Monroe, Gerard, Jane, Kim, and Roger, your artists is Leonardo DiVinci. Last group is: Murphy, Connor, Kathy, Layla and Shawn, your artist is Vincent Van Gogh. Now meet with your groups and start planning." Everyone moved to meet with their groups.

"This must be fate Princess, we just can't get enough of each other," Bellamy said. Clarke rolled her eyes, and sat next to Marla and Monty.

"This really isn't that bad of a group. I actually like this group," Marla commented.

"Thank you Marla. See if you're best friend can like it, so can you," Bellamy commented. Marla laughed and laid her head on Clarke's shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Clarke whispered to her. Marla just nodded slightly. "Okay, shall we divide up research parts. I'll do his most famous peices. Bellamy you can do the era of art he worked in. Marla can do layouts. Monty can do the tools and medias he used. Miller you can his personal life and background."

"Look Princess, your nickname suits you. You're already taking charge," Bellamy said. Clarke blushed.

"Oh…I didn't mean too…"

"It's not a bad thing, Clarke. I was actually complimenting you," Bellamy told her.

"Bellamy Blake, complimenting me? What has the world come too? Did you hit your head?" she asked him. Bellamy laughed.

"Well today's practise was pretty hard on me. It must be the side effects. Just be happy you got one."

"Oh, trust me. I'll treasure it forever."

"You better."

"I will." The other three just looked at this exchange and smirked. It was happening, they were finally socializing. Monty put his arm around Marla.

"So Mar, planning anything tonight?" he said, winking.

"Oh shove off Monty. You know I hate celebrating," Marla growled.

"What's today?" Miller asked.

"Oh, it's Marla's birthday," Clarke said.

"Happy Birthday," both Bellamy and Miller chorused out.

"Can I ask why you don't like celebrating?" Miller questioned. Marla looked down and sighed.

"I just think it's weird to celebrate a day closer to your death," she said, but they all could all tell she was lying. Monty was upset that she couldn't tell him the truth. They had been through hell and back, and Marla couldn't even tell him or Jasper was she was upset. Clarke shot Marla an understanding look. Monty saw this and felt a twinge of jealousy. Did Clarke know a secret that he didn't? He removed his hand from behind Marla, and brought it back to his own body. He frowned and decided that they should actually work their project.

By the time college and ended and the group were on their way home, Monty had forgotten what had happened during Art History. They were all excited to celebrate Marla's birthday, except Marla of course. However, she would celebrate it just for them.

"You know Lincoln probably had something important to do," Raven told her.

"That doesn't excuse him not wishing me happy birthday. For the last 20 years he's always been the first one…and today nothing!" Marla exclaimed. She didn't like to think about her birthday, as she was sick, but Lincoln was her brother and all she had left, and that was important to her.

"Don't worry, I'll kill him for you when we get to the café," Monty and Jasper said. Marla gave them a smile, and that was all they wanted. Marla was like a sister to them, and they would do anything for her. She hooked both her arms through theirs and walked to the café. They saw that the blinds were down and the lights were off.

"What's going on?" she said, unlocking the front door with the key that she had. As soon as she opened the door and stepped in, the lights went on and they all gasped. It was beautiful. The whole café had been decorated with balloons and streamers. They were all purples and gold, Marla's favorite colors. In the middle of the café was a huge cake in the shape of a star, Marla's favorite shape.

"It's red velvet with purple cream cheese frosting, your favorite," Lincoln said emerging from the kitchen. Before he could say anything else, Marla had attacked him with a hug.

"You're the best and worst brother in the world. You know that right?" she said, into his chest. He laughed and kissed the top of her head.

"Yeah, I do. Happy Birthday Mar," he said softly.

"Thanks Linc. This is beautiful and the best birthday ever," she said, a tear developing in her eye. He wiped it away, and kissed her forehead once more.

"Okay, enough with this mushy stuff. I want cake!" Jasper yelled out. The girls rolled their eyes, but also came forward to cut the cake. Once they all got a slice, they decided to go and get changed. They were all going out to celebrate Marla's night of freedom. Lincoln promised not to be a stickler for the rules tonight. The girls all got ready and met the guys outside the café. The guy's jaw's dropped when they saw them.

"Wow…you guys look…wow," Monty and Jasper said. The girls all laughed.

"Thanks you guys. You've cleaned up well too," Marla said. Jasper was wearing a black t-shirt with a dark blue jacket and jeans. Monty was wearing a white t-shirt and a black leather jacket and dark jeans. Marla was wearing a dark turquoise skater dress, with a cut out at the back. It was a sweetheart neckline, and she paired it with black pumps. Her hair was pulled in a loose side French braid. Monroe was wearing a black, one-shoulder, lace dress with nude pumps, her hair in a tight fishtail braid. Raven left her hair down and flowing while wearing a dark pink body con dress with a black belt and material exaggerating her shape. She had worn a pair of black peep toes to go with it. Clarke wore an off-white lace skater dress with a pair of electric blue heels. Her hair was up in a loose bun with a few trails of hair framing her face nicely.

"I can't believe I'm letting you go out like this," Lincoln said. "Any of you."

"We look amazing Lincoln. You can't stop it," Raven commented, causing the other two to laugh.

"Yeah, whatever, let's go," he grumbled. They all piled into his van, and they set off for the bar. When they got there, they could hear the music pumping, and they ventured in. They went up the bar, while Lincoln went to say hi to the DJ, as they were friends.

"To Marla!" Jasper yelled over the music.

"To Marla!" they all chorused, each downing a shot.

"Woo! I want another round," Raven asked, and the bartender obliged. They all took two more rounds before heading over to the dance floor. Marla pulled Jasper and Monty along with her, while Clarke danced with Monroe and Raven. They were all having an amazing time, unknowingly being watch by a group of guys. Clark was dancing when she felt someone touch her. She spun around and away from that guy.

"Hey beautiful," he said.

"I'm here with someone," she blurted out.

"Oh come on, I don't see anyone. Let's have some fun," he said, reaching for again, but Clarke pulled away. She suddenly felt and arm around her waist.

"Hey babe," he said, and she relaxed. She would recognise that voice and feeling anyway. "Sorry I took so long." He gave the guy a long hard stare till he backed off.

"Thanks for that Bellamy," she said, turning around.

"No problem Princess," he said. "But the way you look tonight, I'm not surprised. Princess is hot." Clarke blushed and rolled her eyes.

"Thanks Bellamy," she said.

"So why are you guys here?" he asked. She pointed to where Marla was dancing and laughing with Jasper and Monty. "Ahh, fun times. So what do you say Princess, care to dance?" He gave her his hand, and she just shook her head while taking it. He pulled her closer and started swaying as the music slowed down.

"Okay, grab a partner cause we're slowing the beat down," the DJ called. Clarke's eyes roamed around to find her friends. Jasper and Raven were swaying, closely pressed against each other. Monroe was being twirled by Monty, and she was actually _blushing_. Clarke almost laughed. She then found Marla who was now dancing closely with Miller, she smiled.

"What is it Princess?"

"Seems like our friends are getting a little cosy," she mumbled. Bellamy looked over to where Miller and Marla were dancing closely together. He smiled.

"They're good for each other. He's liked her for some time now."

"Really? So has she."

"Isn't that perfect?" He pulled her eve closer, and Clarke felt herself getting lost in the music. She looked up into his eyes.

"Why do we fight Bellamy?"

"I don't know Princess. But you know what they say, you know a guy likes you when he's mean to you."

"Does that mean you basically love me?" Bellamy blushed, and Clarke's pulse quickened.

"I wouldn't say love…but we're getting there." He whispered, and Clarke shivered. Bellamy pulled away, and brought his face closer to hers. His lips had barely brushed hers, when she felt herself being pulled away.

"Sorry to interrupt, but this is important and I'm the birthday girl," Marla called out to Bellamy, who looked a little upset at being interrupted. Clarke sighed and turned to Marla, who looked worried.

"What's up?" she asked. Marla just pointed to a corner, and as Clarke turned her eyes widened.

"Is that Lincoln…with Octavia?" Clarke whisper-yelled. Marla just nodded. "If Bellamy finds out, he'll kill Lincoln."

"He can't find out," Marla said. They looked at each other, and made their way over to the couple. "Uh hum." The couple broke apart with a deer caught in headlights look. "You guys should take this somewhere else, or you're going to have a very, extremely angry Bellamy Blake here soon. I already messed up his kiss, I don't think he'd be happy if he saw _my brother _with _his sister_."

"I'm sorry," Lincoln said.

"Just go right now."

"Don't tell him, please," Octavia said.

"Your secret is safe with us," Clarke said. Lincoln kissed Marla's forehead before heading out with Octavia. Marla sighed.

"This just became so much more complicated." Clarke sighed. Her day went from being amazing, to having another secret to hide.

**So close to that kiss…but sorry. We'll be having a Bellarke kiss soon, don't worry. Probably not in the next chapter, though as a hint there will be a little bit of ****_jealous _****Bellarke next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Do leave your thoughts.**


End file.
